Kurobusta and the Elements of Harmony and Disharmony
by Generalhyna
Summary: Part 1 of 3 After finding a mysterious chest, Bella and the hyna squad opens it revealing a lot of strange gems and a strange book. However when the arrival of Nightmare Moon, and two mysterious people, both Bella and the hyna squad with the help of Kurobusta must solve the mystery of the new elements of harmony and the elements of Disharmony and stop Nightmare moon and her helpers


**AN: Bella with a story that combines FFWorld with a bit of My Little pony (the gems of Harmony and Disharmony reflections of that). What happens when after a solo dungon run, Bella and the hyna squad finds an odd locked chest and takes it back to the base, to try to get it open it however failing badly. However after scraping her hand against the top of it, it opens revealing a lot of odd gems and a book at the roof of the chest with a star on front, which unfortunally refuses to open as well.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for myself as a cartoon, any mention stuff belongs to their rightful owners**

**Key**

"Normal"=Normal Speak

"**Bold"=**Hyna squad member is talking, Yelling, attacks

'_Italics'=_Thoughts or speaking Japanese

"**(Name of Immagin): speak"=Meaning Bella's being possessed by one of them.**

_In the beginning there were only two trees, a black tree of thorns and vines, and a white tree made of glass and beads_

_They were known as the trees of harmony and Disharmony_

_One cannot live without the other for without order there is chaos, and without chaos there is no order._

_A millinia-ago in the pony universe, a creature of chaos laid ruin and pure disharmony in a land of ponys that the two sisters of the sun and moon walked to the tree of harmony and from it plucked 6 gems from its branches._

_Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and one unknown and with them turned the creature of chaos to stone._

_However overtime the younger sister of the moon grew resentful and upset at her older sister and her light that her jealously and pain turned her into Nightmare Moon, a cold and cruel mistress of the night._

_With a heavy heart the older sister of the sun took to use the 6 elements of harmony and banished her younger sister to the moon and took the job of raising and lowering the sun and the moon by herself for a long time._

_Till one day, when the signs of Nightmare Moon came to be, that the princess of the sun chose her protégée Twilight Sparkle visit ponyville for her summer sun celebration, where she meet five ponies who would change her and many around her…Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie._

_However on the night of the celebration, Clestia was kidnapped, ensared by Nightmare Moon as the pony of darkness came and bathed the land in eternal darkness._

_However the six ponies lead by Twilight Sparkle, entered the everfree forest where at its center is the temple of the two sisters where the Elements of Harmony lay dormant._

_On the journey, they faced many challenges that seemed to unlock something inside of them, once at the alter of the elements and against Nightmare Moon a spark was felt from inside of Twilight Sparkle, awakening the Elements in their hearts._

_Applejack for Honesty_

_Fluttershy for Kindness_

_Pinkie Pie for Laughter_

_Rarity for Generosity_

_Rainbow Dash for Loyalty_

_And for the final Element, the element that binds them all together blessed on to Twilight Sparkle, the element of Magic_

_Together, the Elements purged the darkness that was Nightmare Moon and freed Princess Luna from its evil taint._

_However just because the taint was banished from Nightmare moon, dosent mean it's gone forever…as it lies waiting and growing_

_A second ledgend speaks of how a long time ago three were more than just the six elements of Harmony, from both trees many a greedy person plucked from the trees the gems that represent the emotional virtues of the world, all but the six elements of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic._

_However all the elements of Disharmony were plucked and the tree withered and died, sad for the lost of its brother, the Tree of harmony, with its remaining six elements, transported itself to a safe lands of Equestria._

_The gems were all sealed in a chest along with a book that tells about the history of the two trees, where it awaits for bearers to hold their power._

_The chosen who holds the Mind, body, heart and soul of god, who balances good and evil and able to free the good in evil, through the chosen the fruit of the trees of harmony and disharmony will choose its bearers_

**Chapter 1-The chest**

_(Music Theam: My Little Pony-Equestria girs version)_

_[Shows Bella with her visor on, as she steps into the gravity room, as she closes her eyes as she dives in]_

"_My little pony, My little pony ahhhhh_

_[Shows Bella dressed in her FFWorld cloths and in FFWorld as she begins to walk as she is over shadowed by her toon friends before returning to normal]_

_My Little Pony_

_[Bella stops in the middle of the street as she closes her eyes as in her mind's eye it shows the worlds of her toon friends and all her toon friends doing what they love to do]_

_I used to wonder friendship could be *my Little Pony*_

_[it then shows to the inside of Jack Spicers Mannor as he fixes some bots with the help of Wheeljack and Percepter, only for the area Wheeljack is working on to explode covering the three in soot, it then moves to the Antique shop where Hotaru is eating a suger donnut while Soundwave reads a book with G1 Frenzy and Rumble started to chase each other, it then moves to the inside of Castle Doran where Wataru is playing the violen while Kivat was flying around]_

_Till you all shared its Magic with me_

_[scean changes to inside the Denliner where the Taros are messing around the Denliner, Kintaros being asleep, and Seig drinking Tea, while Ryurataros is being chased by Momotaros due to being doodled on, while Urataros trys to flirt with Haribel and Sam, Clover and Alex before getting slapped, while on the Zeroliner Yutto eats the food Deneb eats while he is in a apron, only to end up wresleing with Deneb after figuring out Deneb slipped Shikaku mushrooms into it, while Hiden Watches and laughed only to get slapped in the back of the head by Kakazu]_

_Big adventure_

_[The scean shows a split of the Autobot/Decepticon bases in G1, Armada, Movie, Animated and Prime of the Autobots and Decepticons doing something, then it unites and shows a duel arena in Duel academy where Chazz is dueling Jaden with Light and Darkness Dragon is behind Chazz while the three Ojamas hang around his head annoying him while Jaden and his group of heros and Winged Kuriboh on his head laughing at the ojamas]_

_Tons of Fun_

_[The scean then shows Pinkie Pie preparing a large party, with Naruto and Ejji as OOO helping while Ankh in his full greed form watches while having a popcicle, Genemel in his Greed form also trys to help but drops streamers all on Ankh covering him in the stuff, as balloons fly off as Discord on a pink cotton Candy cloud grabs them, as Kakashi reads his book and sitting agains Discord, while a Chibi Itachi and Kisamie are cuddling in Discords tail]_

_A Beautiful heart_

_[the Scean then changes to Bella and Autobot X sitting on the roof of a building together watching the stars shine, and then it moves to Gentaros school where Gentaro and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club are also watching the stars together, while on the ground TFA Bumblebee and Sari, Sam and Mikalia watches the stars together]_

_Faifthful and strong_

_[Shows Ben Tennyson (Omniverse version) change into his alien forms as he dashes through the streets and helps and fights against bad guys, while Lucy Summons her spirits along side with Gaim and Decade , as another sceen shows Ethan Bennet (In his clayface form) and Spiderman help pick up a fallen Loki and Aaronero, as Kazakari in his human form watches, before Kamen Rider W comes up behind to watch as well]_

_Share and Kindness Is a easy feat_

_[Scean then changes to show Orihimie using her powers to heal a injured Nnotoria and Grimmjow (both with swirly eyes), as a mummy bandaged Uva sat in one bed, as First Aid and Mezol helps out but First aid trips droping several bandages onto Zaku and Bakunetsunaru halfway swaffing them in the stuff]_

_And Magic Make's it all complete_

_[Shows The hyna members all together, each with an odd gemshaped necklace on their necks, while Bella is at front with a crown on her head]_

_My little pony, do you know you are all my very best friends_

_[Shows Bella and Fourze holding hands as behind the members of the hyna squad are together as both Bella and Fourze jumps in the air still holding hands as a combined multicolored arua from the hyna squad covers the two as they merged into a siloute of what looks like Fourze with a kimmiko like cape sleeves covering his arms and legs as he holds his arms out as a title card appears:_

'_Kurobusta and the Gems of Harmony and Disharmony'_

In the middle of a jungle-wood area, FFWorlds infamous prankster/cartoon lover is walking through it, however her attire was out of it, she was wearing a explores outfit minus a explorer hat, and had a large map in front of her that she was trying to read, however the most odd was her hair, it was out of its usual ponytail and flowing free but it had various colored streaks in it, Red, Light blue, Yellow, Light Purple, White and Green a signed that a group of her toon friends are sharing her body.

They are the Taros Imagin, Seig and Deneb, Partners (fusion partners) to Kamen Riders Den-O and Zeronros. Bella can turn into the Imagin with her Omytrix, but they have the unique ability to possess people, as well assume a human form. However now, they are at front in Bellas body wanting to help with finding out about the treasure at the end of the maps path.

"_**Momotaros: Ok, I admit it…were lost"**_

"_**Deneb: Gomminsi Arabella-Sama, I wish I could help better with the map**_

"Deneb, the last two times we allow you to read a map, we got lost"

"_**Kintaros: Hump, then allow me to read the map, hyna-tachi"**_

"The last four times we all you to read a map, you get lost and fend up falling asleep in the middle of the road *lowers the map* while possessing me" stated Bella Deadpaning, as a flashback of a possed Bella (her hair tied in a ponytail with bright yellow streaks and dressed in a Yellow Kimmoto with black stripes), asleep in the middle of the street standing up with a map at her side, showed, as she continued trekking through the woods to the unknown destination.

"_**Ryurataros: Onnee-Chan, can I read the map"**_

"_**Momotaros: Brat, the last thirdy times we let you read a map, you got borad with it and drew on it, with cryon"**_

"_**Urataros: though sempi, thinking of maps don't you think how odd it is how we recive it?"**_

Hearing those words from the turtle Imagin caused Bella to pause in the treck as she thought over what he said 'Hie Urataros nii-chan, we just awoken with it in our hands, which may have been suspicious, I feel a drive to want to find this odd treasure"she said thinking back when she founded the map in her hands.

Bella was taking a nap in her Annunari form in a cloud when suddenly she felt someone putting something in her hands causing her to wake up and find the map in her hands. Though she questioned what it was all about, there was a weird guiding drive that made her want to follow the map to the treasure, which lead to now.

In front of Bella was a large temple in the side of the cliff "ok, we are hear and as the map said *Pockets it* Yosha let's get ready

"_**Seig: then Prepare Bella-hime, there is such a treasure for someone as regal as I at the end of this path"**_

"_**Bella and Momotaros: YOUR HEAD IS TOO HIGH!"**_ yelled both Momotaros and Bella at the swan Imagin in the girls head, as she stepped into the dungon, where it was like the inside of the sky view temple of 'the ledgend of Zela: the skyward sword'

"_**Kintaros: *Cracks his/her neck* Stand tall Bella, and be careful of the traps around this area"**_

"Don't worry Kintaros Nii-chan, I will" she said only for her to get overshadowed by Momotaros as her hair spiked like mad **"Enough talk Izuke, Izuke, Izuke"** stated Momotaros taking over Arabella and dashing on in, down one doorway.

"_**Seig: *Sigh* so impulsive Servent to rush into the adventure without being careful"**_

"_**Momotaros: Oi, don't call me a servent Chicken Legs"**_

Sighing and ignoring the fighting the oni and swan Imagin are doing, Bella trugged on through, reciving commentary from each of the Taros and Seig, and a lot of back to back fighting and teasing with one another till Bella came to a alter area that they stop.

"This must be it" she said, as she stepped up to the Alter, the alter seemed to depict two trees one made of white stone, while the other looked sinister and thorny covered and made of a black stone, two branches at the side twist together like they are holding hands, while floating above it a rainbow colored star.

"_**Ryurataros: ooooohhhhh, pretty"**_ he stated wandering about the star

"_**Kintaros: Its beauty it's makes me Nakde"**_

"_**Seig: such beauty, I wonder if we can take it off the wall?"**_

Hearing the comments, Bella smiled at idea only to feel Momotaros separate from her body as he stepped up to the chest **"Oi, Bella, you gonna open this thing or do you want to just stare at the picture" **he asked causing Bella to shake her head and move to look at the chest, it was pretty big, about as big as a Medium sized coffin made of grayish stone, with a image of the two trees on the front, with a bit of a raised version of a city that looked like a mixture of the duel card Skyscrapers and Valhalla on clouds

"I am gonna open it, I am gonna open it" she said as she and Momotaros kneeled infront of the chest as Bella placed her hands on it, as Momotaros, with the added party of the other Taros, Seig and Deneb looked over the girls shoulder as Bella pushed up wards as to lift the lid off the chest…only for it to stubbornly stay closed causeing the group to comically have a '…' look

"Bella and the imagin: EH?!" while Bella, Urataros and Deneb cocked their heads at what happened, Kintaros fell asleep, while Seig placed a hand to his chin in a thinking poise about what has happened, while Ryuurataros pouted, while Momotaros…his reaction was predictable for his hot-headness.

"_**WE TRECKED INTO THIS DUNGON FOR A CHEST THAT WON'T OPEN!"**_ yelled the hot headed Oni-Imagin as he tried to open the chest himself, only for it to fail to open.

"**How very disappointing for us to come all this way only for a stubborn chest" **stated Urataros, asRyurataros pranced around the chest staring at the stone box, while Deneb tried to defuse an angery Momotaros, while Kintaros was still sleeping due to a narcalepic attack, and Seig was staring at the chest, while Bella just got thoughtful.

"Guys *Sees they are not listening* Guys *Sees them still not listening, causing a few tickmarks to form* GUYS!" she yelled causing all the imagin (except a sleeping Kintaros) to stare at the girl, as she crossed her arms.

"Let's just take the chest, and see if any of my lockpicking or any other tools can open this thing up *walks to the side of it and gestures to pick it up* now let's go I am getting a vibe that its similar to Indiana Jones, that in about 30 seconds there is going to be a boulder chase" she said as she gestured to Momotaros Deneb and Seig "Momotaro-nii, Deneb-Nii, Seig-nii, help me lift this chest, Ura-nii, Ryuura-nii, try to wake up Kame-nii" she said as Deneb gave a salute and went to one side of the of the chest, while Ryura went to Kintaros and started waving a hand in front of him and then poking at him as Urataros watched, however Seig while behind the last corner of the box, however he crossed his arms **"This is un-sightly for a prince of my standard"** he stated, only for Momotaros to get mad and ready to yell at the swan-like Imagin, only for the place to rumble causing the group to freeze and turn around slowly at a open door as a certain Indiana Jones theme starts.

"*Picks up his end of the chest*** although in a panic run I will make the sacrifice ***Dark cloud over him* **though I weep for my busted maniqure"** he said causing Momotaros and Ryurataros to snicker and call him girly, while Kintaros Stirs **"nakue** *Stands up and wakes up* **Nakue"** sees the approaching boulder and cracks his neck "**Humph, I will face this, you and the others take the chest Bella"** he stated as he went in front of the path of the boulder and entered a sumo stance, only for both Bella and Ryurataros to push him out of the way "no facing the boulder, instead help us out with the chest" yelled Bella as Kintaros just cracked his neck and picked up Bella and Ryurataros underarm, as Urataros picked up the last corner as the group ran really fast to get away from the boulder.

"*Panting***Never would have thought I would end up be the one who would help carry this thing" **said Urataros "GUYS WE ALL HAVE SUPER STRENGTH TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT AND RUN, FASTER DAMM IT!" she yelled as the group ran through the temple being chased by a boulder, up to the entrance as the boulder got stuck and kept on running back to tokyo city and into Kurobusta base.

Once inside, they just kept moving until they got into Bellas Room and locked the door. Once inside Kintaros dropped both Bella and Ryurataros (on their faces) and was barley winded, as the others panted, Seigs feathers grey a bit due to sweating from the panic run, as He, Momotaros, Urataros and Deneb dropped the chest, however on Seig, it fell on his foot causing him to jump up and down rubbing his sore foot, while Momotaros laughed at the Swan Imagin, only for Bella to get her second wind and grabbed a umbrella and bonked Momotaros with it, causing Ryuataros to point and laugh **"Haha, Bella nee-chans gotcha"** only for Bella to bonk him with the umbrella "Don't go and laugh at Momos Misfortune" causing Momotaros to laugh, only for Bella to repeat to bonk on Momotaros "Don't you go doing the same" causing Ryurataros to laugh again causing her to bonk him and repeat as the two were laughing at each other's misfortune "I can keep this up all day" she stated as she continued to bop the two, as Seig, in a huff went to the bathroom to take a bath, Kintaros went to sleep on Bellas Bed, Urataros deciding to go back into the hyna dimension went through a closet that leads into the dimension, as Deneb was walking back and forth between Bellas wacking the Oni and Dragon Imagin trying to defuse what Bella is doing.

While above the Kurobusta base, a women who looked like an adult version of Arabella with short brown blonde hair and fair skin, she wore a white gown and was barefooted, however what made her special was on her back where white feathery wings like a angel. Next to her was an angel boy no older then 11, with brown hair with his eyes squinty and a white gown and barefooted with a small pair of angel wings. The Female angel name was Christie and is Bellas dead mother and the child angel was named Ian, Bella's baby brother who died along with her mother when he was still developing in her stomach.

"Mama, why are we hear?" asked the little boy, while Christie gave a small smile "we are just checking up on your older sister Ian she and her connected toon friends has a long road ahead of them but I can tell that they will shine in the end" she said with a soft smile as she held Ians hand "come on now Ian" she said as the two flew in the sky as feathers dropped from where they once were.

**AN: That is chapter one people me and the Imagins find the odd chest in the temple where the mysterious map lead us and turns out it won't open. The next chapter is where me and my toon friends try various ways to open the chest, with failed results.**

**Read and review and enjoy**


End file.
